Phased array antenna panels with large numbers of antennas integrated on a single board are being developed in view of higher wireless communication frequencies being used in the evolving 5G wireless communications (5th generation mobile networks or 5th generation wireless systems). Phased array antenna panels are capable of beamforming by phase shifting and amplitude control techniques, and without physically changing direction or orientation of the phased array antenna panels, and without a need for mechanical parts to effect such changes in direction or orientation. However, there is need in the art to improve performance of phased array antenna panels in high frequency applications, for example, when multiple beams may need to be received or transmitted, or when amplification and re-direction of beams are needed. Moreover, inability to easily reconfigure the phased array antenna panel renders it difficult to rectify these impairments after manufacturing or deployment. Thus, there is a need in the art to use phased array antenna panels to achieve wireless communication systems that overcome the deficiencies in the art.